scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Novayan rules
The list of rules in Novaya, also known as the list of Novayan rules, comprise the amount of rules in Novaya, both within and without. List of rules in Novaya *Discrimination and racism, especially antisemitism is looked down upon and seen as anathema in Novayan society. Everyone is equal regardless of race, gender, religion, position and sexuality. *Every individual person have the right to freedom of speech and expression, freedom of assembly, and freedom of worship, freedom of movement, free exercise of religion, and the right to petition. *While Novaya is predominantly a Christian nation, the concept of separation of church and state is inviolable and cherished. *Any and all trash and discarded items are to be reduced, reused and recycled. Items such as cardboards are to be recycled and reused for use. *Pregnant women are not allowed to use harmful drugs which may develop deformities. If children were born with deformities they are to be treated as equal among others and not as lesser beings. *Every individuals have the right to bear arms as long as they are responsible for not just owning guns but also maintaining them; individuals who abuse this right to harm a community are to be arrested and sent to jail or, if they shoot any persons, to prison. Only criminals cannot have the right to bear arms. *A first offense - should they be committed by a person or more - nets a $50 fine (P2,540.5), a second offense would net a $100 fine (P5,081), a third offense nets a $200 fine (P10,162), and any repeated offenses will result in a $1,000 fine (P51,810) or a month in jail. *Fossil fuels and gasoline (i.e. petroleum) are permitted, so long as those using fossil fuel-powered cars have passed and met official qualifications (reduction of carbon emission). If possible, heavy incentives would be provided to help reduce carbon emissions or make individual persons or families to purchase electric, green or plug-in hybrid vehicles. List of rules for Novayan puppet states *Each and every puppet state must be, on Novayan recommendations, a democratic regime, where all parties were allowed to join; extreme ideologies such as Nazism were outlawed, though such extreme parties are permitted under circumstances. Alternatively, an authoritarian regime is permitted so long as said regime is to take full responsibility for their transactions, and any leaders who abuse their regime's power and authority are to be sacked and replaced with more honest, competent leaders. *When it comes to elections, all candidates must agree to not commit electoral fraud; doing so will result in them banned for a year. The Commission of Elections is to ensure that all elections must be made free and fair. *Human rights abuses and violations is anathema to what the Novayan government wants. People are permitted to report to the nearest authorities, be they local or Novayan civilian or military, for any forms of abuses. *A first offense - should they be committed by a person or more - nets a $50 fine, a second offense would net a $100 fine, a third offense nets a $200 fine, and any repeated offenses will result in a $1,000 fine or a month in jail. *People living in these puppet states have the right to freedom of speech and expression, freedom of assembly, and freedom of worship, freedom of movement, free exercise of religion, and the right to petition. *All puppet states must adhere to the separation of church and state concept, with a few exceptions (such as, say, a theocracy). *People, especially individual persons, living in the Novayan puppet states are equal regardless of race, gender, sexuality, religion and position. *Any and all trash and discarded items are to be reduced, reused and recycled. Items such as cardboards are to be recycled and reused for use. *Fossil fuels and gasoline (i.e. petroleum) are permitted, so long as those using fossil fuel-powered cars have passed and met official qualifications (reduction of carbon emission). If possible, heavy incentives would be provided to help reduce carbon emissions or help individual persons or families to purchase electric, green or plug-in hybrid vehicles. *All pregnant women must agree to not use harmful drugs for the harmful drugs will develop deformities on their babies. If children were born with deformities they are to be treated as equal among others and not as lesser beings. *All puppet states' armed forces and security forces must adhere to the rules of engagement and conventions. Those violating the rules and conventions are to be tried before a fair, free trial. *All puppet states' law enforcement agencies must adhere to the protect and serve creed and protect and serve the people, as they are responsible for keeping law and order; those caught abusing their authority or power were to be suspended. *Churches, school buildings, hospitals, supermarkets and malls are to be provided and must have a small amount of security guards, law enforcement officers and military personnel. *While Novaya have the power to decide which economy each puppet state would have, the puppet states were allowed to choose their own economy type. *In the case of territorial, ethnic, social, sexual or religious disputes in or between puppet states and sovereign nations, the puppet states must file a report to the Novayan government so it will intervene and mediate in and resolve the disputes.